Getting to know you
by meiniv
Summary: How would Jack and sally be when they meet the residents of Disneyland on Halloween night?


As the sun sets and as the night comes in, all the ghouls comes out to play. Characters we love comes to life, celebrating the time they have and give smiles to the ones that loved them.

In the haunted house people enters to explore the mysteries but the minute they open the door they come face to face with a skeleton!

"Aaaaaaagh!" The people ran off.

The said skeleton, Jack Skellington, frowned at not being able to greet them properly.

"We didn't get to greet them. Are you alright love?" Jack smiled as he held his hand out to his wife Sally Skellington.

Sally shyly holds it and smiles a sad smile.

"I am Jack but I feel bad that they didn't get a chance to explore here." Sally cups his skull in concern. "Are you alright Jack?"

Jack smiles. "Of course my Sally, nothing makes me happy than with you by my side. It was ashamed they ran off, I wanted to offer them our spider candy."

Sally smiles and looks up to the sunset and sighs.

"Such a beautiful sunset on Halloween."

Jack looks up and smile. "It is but you are just as lovely to look at too."

Sally blushes and tries to hide it. "I'm just a ragdoll, the sunset is much more lovely."

Jack move her hands away and smiles. "But Sally you are the most loveliest creature. A sunset is only lovely for a moment but you are lovely all the time and I can always enjoy your beauty."

Sally hug him, hiding her blush and whispers to his chest. "Oh Jack…" she blushes and Jack kisses her head sweetly. He grins knowing he is happy with her by his side, happy to make her smile and express many emotions. He perked from hearing laughter not too far and sees three girls walking on the side by the lake. Sally overhears them too as they were coming up to the haunted house.

"This is pretty nice night for Halloween huh? Hold on I think my hat is falling again." The girl with curly wild hair spoke and what appears to be stitches across her face stopped to fix her tiny top hat.

The other girl although wearing a mask helped her fix it as the other girl with red pretty long hair was looking at the map.

"So far we made it here and we got little time till Halloween is over, want to head over to the haunted house first?"

The two other girls looked to their direction and looked back to their friend.

"We could go since there's no line." The said masked girl replied.

The curly haired girl smiled very wide. "This is the first it's this quiet and not many people! Let's go!" she grabbed their hands and lead them to the entrance. Jack carries Sally like a bride and jumps up on the roof.

"Come on! Before other people gets the same idea!" The said curly haired girl rushes in.

"She's really this excited but can't blame her." The said masked girl spoke as the other girl giggles and nods.

"I wonder how she'll be in the other Disneyland themes?" as they enter, jack jumps back down and smiles. 'There is more?' He then realized they have never really met with the residents of the said lands.

'Not to mention Sally has yet to go aside the other holidays and I want to take her to see more places than the holidays…' he then grins and holds Sally's hands together excitedly.

"Let's explore! Together!" Jack smiles.

Sally was surprised. "Really? But what if… this is new to us?!"

"And there are new people to make friends with!" Jack exclaimed and gave her a soft smile. "Sally I want to explore but not without you." Jack kisses her hands. "I want to share this night with you especially this is our anniversary."

Sally thought for a moment. She wanted to explore too and seeing a beautiful nice night. She looks to Jack and nodded. Jack grins and hugs her happily and leads her out, away from the haunted house.

"But Jack, are you certain they will like us?" Sally held onto Jack close as they walk around the small road that surround the lake.

Jack smiles and holds her hands.

"Sally my love of course they will love us! The night of Halloween is a night of fun! The time we can come out and share the wonderful night together with everyone!" Jack kisses her cheek. "A night we share together as king and queen, as husband and wife. Our anniversary." Jack smiles warmly to her and she smiles and hugs him close.

"Now there is a sight to be seen!"

Jack and Sally looks up to see a man with clothes to be of a pirate with dark dirty hair and a red bandana on his head.

"Two ghouls as tall as titans and yet as scary as you are, you hold a charming glow."

He bows to them and smirks up to Sally.

"I am Jack Sparrow, a pirate to the Caribbean ride. We are practically neighbors. Who might you be lovely lady?" Jack grins as Sally shakes his hand happily.

"I am Sally and this is my husband Jack the pumpkin king."

Jack smiles and grips sparrow's hand a little too tight and scares him a little too much.

"We are greatly happy to meet you!" Jack smiles his ghostly smile, frightening jack.

Jack nervously smiles, 'He must know Davey Jones to be this dreadfully frightening!'

"Eeeeeeeek!"

Both Jack and Sally looks to see a monkey with little skin, jumped on Jack's shoulder and purrs.

"Hello little guy, are you alright?" Jack smiles as he scratches the head of the little capachione.

Jack Sparrow glares at the little abomination as it screeches at him.

"Why doesn't he like you? He seems too sweet." Sally asked.

"Sweet? Now that's a word not suited for him. This ere is little Jack. A little buggart with a grudge against me. We got a history of irritating each other."

Little Jack growls and jumps off of Skellington and runs up on the rope to the ship, none aware the little Jack untying the rope and slowly the ship began to move.

"Would the royalty join me in a cruise to-HEY!" Sparrow runs after the ship but stops.

"Maybe another time! This is the night we Jacks have met and enjoy the small moment!" And the pirate runs off.

Jack and Sally waves away made their way off to continue on their night. As they walked through an intriguing road, they stopped at what appear to be an Amazon ride.

"By Jove 'ello there!"

Jack and Sally turn to see an old and small man, dressed in fine clothing with a bushy trimmed moustache.

"Quite a sight to see two extraordinary and ghastly ghouls to come! I wish Jane was here to see this!"

Jack and Sally smile as the old man reaches to shake their hands but holds onto Sally's a bit longer. "Tremendously fine stitching! A living doll walking before me and quite a rare beauty! You must be a lucky man good sir!" he smiles to Jack. "Oh forgive me I am truly sorry, where are my manners! I am prof. Porter. I study wildlife and science!"

Jack grins and shakes his hand excitedly. "I am Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king! This is Sally, my wife and queen. You study science? So do I!" Jack smiles and the professor grins. "Good to see others enjoy science. Please won't you join me in exploring the small taste of the Amazon? There are wonders to see!"

Jack looks to Sally. "Would you like to go on the ride?"

Sally smiles and nods. "I would like to go on it."

"Splendid! Now lets-" but the professor stops to see a baby baboon with his notes.

"That little miscreant has my notes! Better get going before he rips away my work. Maybe another time!" The old man walked as quickly as possible after the baby baboon.

Sally hoped Mr. Porter gets his notes back. "I do hope he gets them back. I'm sorry Mr.-!"

Sally blushes as Jack carries her like a bride and enters into the Amazon ride.

"Thank you Jack for carrying me but shouldn't I-!" She then held onto him even tighter when he carried her safely into the boat.

"I would still like to enjoy the cruise with my sweet doll and you weigh less than a feather. You're no bother."

Sally smiles and kisses her king on his bony cheek as the boat began to depart from the port. Jack and Sally were in awe as the saw animals and the beauty of the flowers and trees. Jack leans out and Sally holds onto his leg.

"Jack you could get hurt!"

He grabs a pretty red lily and sits back down into the boat. He places it on her hair and kisses her forehead. "You are the most rarest of all my Sally."

Sally blushes and hugs Jack. "Thank you jack but please don't do that again. I was almost scared that you could have fallen in."

Jack smiles and nuzzles her head.

"Your too sweet to me Sally but I am terribly sorry, I just had to get the lily for you."

Sally rolls her eyes and giggles as she lays her head on his shoulder and enjoys the ride. As soon as the boat came back, Jack helps Sally out and they exit out of the Amazon ride.

"That was an a beautiful ride Jack." Sally held onto his arm as they walked out of adventure land only to see a small hut. Jack smiles and leads Sally in the little hut.

Jack and Sally sat together and saw other denizens of the park were either excited or talking amongst each other.

They saw what they could see what he believes were toons.

"Hello there skeleton sir."

Jack looks up to see a bird and could see his name is Carlos.

"I have never seen a more sweet couple and quite a sight to see tonight!"

Jack and Sally looks up to see another macaw that was just as colorful name José.

"So my friends, to see new faces is good to see! Let us play them our song and please enjoy the night!"

 _José:  
Olé! Olé! It's showtime!_

 _All:  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room_

 _José:  
All the birds sing words_

 _Michael:  
And the flowers croon_

 _All:  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room_

 _José:  
Welcome to a tropical hideaway, you lucky people, you.  
If we weren't in the show starting right away,  
We'd be in the audience too._

 _All:  
Altogether!  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room_

 _José:  
All the birds sing words_

 _Michael:  
And the flowers croon_

 _All:  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room_

 _Michael:  
I sing so beautiful, I should sing solo!_

 _José:  
Si, so low we can't hear you!_

 _Pierre:  
My voice may not be so marvellous, but my profile is out of this world._

 _Fritz:  
Ja wohl, but the trouble is, it's not far enough out of this world! Isn't that right, Herr Schmidt? Oh ho, I see! Schmidt has no hair!_

 _José:  
Mi amigos, stop the clucking. You sound like a bunch of old hens. There's a lot of birds waiting to go on. For instance!_

 _Michael:  
The boys in the back are called macaws_

 _José:  
Because of their claws?_

 _Michael:  
No, because they're macaws!  
And our fine feathered friend is a jolly toucan,  
And two can sound better than one toucan can!_

 _José:  
The bird of paradise is an elegant bird,  
It likes to be seen and it loves to be heard.  
Most little birdies will fly away,  
But the Tiki Room birds are here every day!_

 _All:  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room_

 _José:  
All the birds sing words_

 _Michael:  
And the flowers croon_

 _All:  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room_

 _Michael:  
Our show is delightful, we hope you'll agree.  
We hope that it fills you with pleasure and glee.  
Because if we don't make you feel like that,  
We're gonna wind up on a lady's hat!_

 _All:  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room  
_Jack was marveled by the different colors he turned to see Sally and he was marveled even more at Sally who was smiling just as she was when she first saw snow. Jack smiled and holds her hand, Sally was too into the song and everything to notice what Jack did.

Jack chuckled lightly to see how Sally looked and he enjoyed it immensely! _  
José:  
All the sing words_

 _Michael:  
And the flowers croon_

 _All:  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room_

 _José:  
Our magnificent production is yet to come,  
So strum the guitar and beat the drum.  
We've been a hit, and we know you adore us,  
So come on and join us in another chorus!_

 _All:  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room_

 _Michael:  
A little softer!_

 _Flowers:  
All the birds sing words  
And the flowers croon_

 _All:  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room_

 _Michael:  
A little louder!_

 _Flowers:  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room_

 _All:  
All the birds sing words  
And the flowers croon  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki tiki room!_

Jack smiled to see she was just as he was when he first came to Christmas town.

'This is even better than going to Christmas town with Sally by my side.' He felt in his bones the warm feeling she gives him and that feeling is irreplaceable.

As the show ended, all the toons and other denizens came out and were amazed by Sally.

"You're very pretty!"

"Gosh you're so tall."

Jack smiles and sees a macaw perch on his shoulder.

"My friend did you and your lady enjoy the show?" The bird asked.

"Absolutely and thank you." Jack grins widely. "This has been really great to come and enjoy such a colorful place."

"Gracias senor but I think you were more in awed by your senorita. She is a lucky lady."

Jack looks to Sally and smiled. "Actually I am lucky. She is always sweet and kind and honestly before, I had no one to share nor have the comfort." He then looks to Sally who was blushing. "With her by my side, I feel happy and no longer alone." He chuckles at a thought. "Not to mention she keeps me from getting too excited and wander off."

"Ah love is a beautiful thing." The other macaw spoke. "Simply meant to mold each other and complete each other."

Jack smiles and the macaws flew up.

"Better get going and please if you wish to come back, please do, everyone is welcome to the tiki room!"

Jack waves away and rushes out to see Sally waiting.

"Did I make you wait?" Jack asked and Sally smiles. "No Jack, the little toons were telling me there is another park with other scary and nice monsters!" Sally was excited and as she continue to explain, Jack was happy to enjoy this side of Sally as they continue to make their way across to tomorrowland.

They both stopped and were amazed to see such that was wild and so alien to them! Jack was already wanting to go everywhere but blushes when Sally held him from running crazy like a child in a toy store.

"I'm terribly sorry for the way I act! It's just this is so intriguing and I want to explore everything with you!"

Sally giggled and nodded and wraps her arms around Jack, making him blush. "So am I Jack but nothing is more grand than being here with you; I only want to be with you." Sally leans up and kisses his boney lips and Jack swooned internally as he kisses back.

Jack smiles through the kiss and pulls away. "Would you like to choose the next place to go?"

"But I do not know where to go? What if you don't like it?" Sally asked nervously.

Jack held her hands close and smiles.

"I will love it especially when it's with you Sally. Being with you is what matters to me than knowing what is here or where to go. I want to be with you and I want you as happy as I am wherever we go!" Jack gave her a goofy smile. "I love you."

Sally blushes, feeling happy as if she would melt in his arms. Sally leans up and kisses her Pumpkin King's cheek and gave him a warm smile.

Sally looks around to see what is there and perks up to see a sign saying Star tours.

"How about there?" Sally asked and Jack smiles and felt Sally lead him in. Jack smiles to see this side of Sally out. He always loves her expressions especially seeing her excited than worry or sad.

'She is cute when she pouts.' But it pained him to see her sad or see her hurt or nervous or scared. He will never let any harm come to her. He snapped out of his thoughts to see other toons and more here.

"Hi!"

Jack and Sally turned to see a little girl maybe 13 or possibly 12 smiling and dressed as a ghoul but notices something intriguing about her arm.

Jack was surprised to see a human and a tiny one here on the night of Halloween. "Hello there little ghoul!" Jack smiles happily and Sally shakes her hand. "What brings you to this ride?"

"I was hoping to go here and see all the planets!" She smiles.

"That is amazing!" Jack grins and shakes her hand but saw a part of her arm came off.

Jack felt guilt looked to her. "I am so very sorry! I should be-"

"It's ok!" She gave a huge smile but Jack and Sally could see a small pain in her eyes of fear. "It always does that…" the little girl tries to places it back on and saw Jack help her out.

Jack wanted to make the little girl happy and saw Sally nodded.

Jack kneels before her and smiles. "You are a very special and strong little girl."

The little girl blushes and saw him pull his hand out and places it back on. Jack seeing her surprised, pats on her head. "There is nothing wrong with that and to see you keeping a good outlook, I can see you will tackle down anything in your way!" Jack gave his signature grin and saw her blushing.

"Alright next up!"

Jack and Sally saw there was only little seat left and turned to the little girl.

"You can go first, we don't mind waiting." Jack and Sally spoke at the same time and the little girl smiles and rushes in to see her next to a tall hairy bear man who roars and saw her excited just as the doors slides closed.

Sally kisses him on the cheek.

"That was very kind of you Jack to do that."

Jack blushes and smiles goofily.

"No one should feel hurt or sad on Halloween."

Sally hugs him close and saw the doors opened. They enter in and sat in the seats, Jack was surprised to see a space suited man.

"Greeting fellow citizen! I am Buzz Lightyear!" The man now dubbed Buzz, held his hand out. Jack smiles. "I'm Jack Skellington and this is my wife Sally."

"That is nice to spend the night with your lady. Unfortunately I can't spend it with my lady right now cause she's helping with the parade but hopefully we can later."

"Why not go with her?" Jack asked him.

"Unfortunately I'm not allowed to go near during the preparations of the parade." Buzz frowned. "It was one time." Buzz mumbles.

"Maybe you can bring her something to eat." Sally spoke. "You may not be allowed to go near but I know sharing a small time with her will make her happy."

"Hey you're right!" Buzz grins and gotten off his seat and rushes to the exit.

"Thank you so much friends! Hope to see you later! To infinity and beyond!" Buzz shouted.

Sally giggles and Jack was a bit confused but then realized why. The space man reminded him of himself and the times when he would rushes out to see Sally. Jack holds Sally close and kisses her cheek sweetly and hears her giggles.

"Now my Sally, let us enjoy the ride."

/

Sally was excited as Jack was too after coming from tomorrowland.

They were able to see all sorts of things and even watch people drive automobiles that talk!

'Though it was odd to see that curly haired girl arguing at her car.' Sally thought as she holds onto Jack's hand.

"So where to now?" Jack asked.

Sally looks to see the castle and already her curiosity was getting to her.

Jack seeing where her eyes were leading to, he grins. "Would you like to see the castle?"

Sally blushes and nods away. Jack smiles and leads her to the castle. As they walk up to the castle, they saw the little toons from the tiki room.

"Oh hi!" The little mouse spoke happily.

"Hello!" Jack spoke happily.

The said mouse runs up to Jack and held his hand out. "I'm mickey mouse."

Jack gave his hand and shook it.

"I'm Jack and this is my wife Sally."

Jack smiles and looks up to see other toons behind the tree but seemed shy if not a bit scared.

"He won't hurt us!" Mickey shouted and turns back to Jack and Sally. "Sorry about that, we never seen you come out here and seeing you is really great!" Mickey smiles.

"It's alright, I tend to be scary even when I'm not trying to be." Jack reassures. "It's great to meet you, I see you everywhere in the park. Are you the king?"

"No no Jack, I'm not. The owner of this park is Mr. Disney. Bless his soul, if not for him, this wouldn't happen."

Mickey then turned to see his friends hide behind him.

"Come on guys and greet yourselves to him." Mickey smiles and gestures the female mouse to go up.

"I-I'm M-minnie Mouse." Minnie spoke softly.

"I'm Daisy Duck." Daisy said trying not to shake.

"Donald Duck." Donald said eyeing him and fear coming up.

"I'm goofy how are you?" goofy spoke happily as he shook his hand.

"I'm Jack and this is my wife Sally; it's really wonderful to meet you all!"

Goofy grins. "Gosh it's really nice to meet you too!"

Minnie and daisy look to Sally and smiled. "You two are married? That's wonderful!" Daisy said and Sally blushes.

"Thank you." Sally spoke shyly, shook a bit when Jack hugs her.

"She is amazing!" Jack smiles and kisses her cheek.

"He is pretty sweet. Why can't you be like that!" Daisy glared at Donald who looked nervous.

"Would you like to come to toon town with us? It will be fun! Its through fantasyland." Mickey pointed to the giant castle.

"Would you like to go Sally?" Jack asked and Sally smiles. "So long as I am with you Jack, I'll go even to the moon with you."

Minnie and Daisy gushed to see despite a skeleton, he was quite a gentleman.

Jack held her hand in his and they followed them to the castle.

As they entered, they were amazed to see it was quite like a storybook and there they saw princesses and their princes walking across their path.

The minute they turn to them, few were shocked and hid away.

"They're just really shy." Mickey spoke.

A young lady with brown hair and cream skin walks up to him and behind her was another lady with bronze skin but long black hair.

"Good evening I'm Belle and this is Jasmine."

The young princess Jasmine looks to them and smile, "Hello."

Jack smiles and gave a small bow. "Nice to meet you too."

Sally did the same. "I'm Sally."

The other two princesses looked over and walked up.

The one in blue walks up and gave a bow.

"Hello I am Cinderella."

"I am snow white."

Sally and Jack smiles and gave a small bow.

"Where are you heading to?" Snow asked in amazed.

"We are going to Toontown, Mickey wishes to introduce us to the other toons." Jack smiles.

"Toontown is very fun to go." Jasmine smiles reassuringly as the other nods.

"Belle!"

Belle turns to see her prince coming up and smiles. The prince hugs her and sees Jack and Sally.

"Welcome to fantasyland, I'm prince Adam." Adam bows in respect.

Jack grins and did the same.

"I'm Jack, Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king!" Jack grins as Sally did the same. "I am Sally." She spoke was soon shy as there were more coming.

Jack couldn't help but gush at his wife's shyness. He hugs her close and nuzzles her head.

"Sally is my sweet pumpkin queen. She is very sweet!" Jack grins his goofy grin.

Adam smiles and nodded. "I understand the feeling too, Belle is my wonderful love." he kisses her cheek and she blushes. "I don't know what I would do without her."

Belle smiles and hugs him. "Neither do I."

"Adam have you seen Aladdin?" Jasmine asked.

"He is further down the path close to Toontown challenging Hercules and Mulan with merida in a game and I believe rapunzel and eugene is with them."

"May I join in your path as well? I wish to see Aladdin." Jasmine asked Jack and Sally and both nodded.

"It's no problem!" Mickey smiles.

Jasmine smiles and turns to the others and bows. "I'll see you at the parade." She then bows again as the others did the same and went their way.

"Where are you from? Aladdin and I travel many places close to Agrabah but never seen you before."

"We're from Halloween town. It's a bit hard to explain about it." Jack spoke nervously.

"That is alright, it is still nice to meet you two."

Sally smiles in response to Jasmine.

"What is Halloween town like?"

The other toons nodded in agreement with the princess as they were curious to know about the town. Jack described their hometown and Sally was smiling happily. She would ask Jack his opinions about Halloween town and he would express it with so much passion.

"But to be honest what makes it worthwhile is having Sally by my side. She always there to catch my head and my heart." Jack grins and Sally blushes as Jack wraps an arm around her.

Jasmine giggles, "Oh Jack you are very open with your emotions to Sally."

"I am only being honest madam." Jack spoke.

Just as Jack was going to say more, a man runs up to Jasmine and smiles.

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine smiles and hug him close. "It is good to see you Aladdin. Are you challenging Hercules and merida again?"

Aladdin laughs nervously. "It's not that bad, just a friendly game-!" Aladdin looks to see Jack and Sally and smiles. "Hi!"

Jack smiles and held his bony hand out to shake. "I am Jack, Jack Skellington! And this is Sally, my wife."

"I'm Aladdin."

"Aladdin!"

All heads turn to see a man who was dressed as a warrior shouting out.

"You should join us Jack. Me and our friends are challenging each other in a game."

Jack smile at the agreement but he did not wish to for this was not only a special night, this was a special night with his love.

"Thank you Aladdin for the invitation but perhaps another time."

"You sure? Sally you won't mind would you?"

Sally was too shy to say and nervous to answer, worried she may say the wrong answer.

"It is our anniversary today and we wish to make every moment count." Jack smiles.

"You-"

"Aladdin." Jasmine scolded him. "Let them enjoy their night together."

Aladdin gave her a smile and nodded.

"Aladdin! Mulan is already ahead-!" The said hero stopped and looked to see Jack who although faced many monsters, he was spooked by the skeleton! He couldn't put a finger why but something about this skeleton was scary as his uncle Hades.

Shaking the fear away, he smiles and held his hand.

"Hello good sir, I'm Hercules."

Jack smiles and shakes his hand.

"I'm Jack Skellington and this is my wife Sally."

Sally smiles and Hercules smiles and turns to the the three girls and the other man.

"Mulan! Merida! Rapunzel and Eugene! Come here!"

Both girls and the man Eugene came and Hercules was surprised by them.

Mulan gave a bow as Merida was grinning as if she was meeting someone she had wished to meet for a long time. Rapunzel was happy and Eugene shook his head and smiles.

"It is an honor to meet a new friend." Mulan smiles.

"Its really great to meet you! I'm Rapunzel! This is Eugene!"

"Hi Mr….. Sir. Its really nice to meet you two."

Jack gave a bow, "We are as well."

Merida however was happy and shaking with excitement.

"Yur real!"

Jack tilted his head in confusion.

"The myths of a skeleton walking in the darkest nights, terrifying those who dare challenge 'im!"

Jack then realized what she meant and smiles.

"Ah was but a wee lass when I saw yew but now seeing ya ere is excitin'!"

Jack smiles. "Well I was just making my way through and I remember scaring a group of men trying to stand on a stump all night." Jack remembers that night clearly and oh how fun. It was scaring them.

Merida was practically jumping as Hercules was a bit nervous.

"You wouldn't happen to know a god by the name of Hades do you?" He asked Jack nervously.

"No unfortunately not. I heard of him but never met him." Jack replied and frowns.

Hercules smiles in relief. "It's alright, I'm just curious."

Jack nodded but heard barking not too far from them and saw

"Zero!"

"Pluto!"

Both dog and ghost dog came to them and smiles.

Rapunzel was squealing in excitement.

"I see you made a new friend." Jack grins as he his friend doing flips in the air with joy.

Mickey smiles and pats his best friends head and laughs. "You two seemed to be having a swell time."

Pluto nodded and barked to agree and soon enough they ran off to explore the rest of the park.

"Well better get going. It was very nice to meet you."

Both heads nodded and waves them as they left to toontown. As the toons were talking, Jack and Sally were behind them, looking around. Jack although in awed by the roses and everything, he was gazing at Sally. She was like how he was when he accidentally enter into Christmas town but saw in her eyes instead of just wonder, he saw warmth. His babydoll was his opposite and his equal. She was his serene, his calm and serious part of him. Sally always has her head attached and kept his head too. He wondered what would have been if she was not here? Would he still be sad? Would he be happy and oblivious to the world or the chaos he made? He shook away the questions and knew the answer.

He would not be feeling this way, feeling this happiness and sharing adventures and the small quiet moments of laying on top of spiral hill seeing the sky and imagine the wonders with her.

Jack looks to Sally dreamily and smiles even wider when she turns her head to him. Sally blushes and tries to hide her blushed face. Jack chuckles at how she can be too sweet to rotten his teeth and burn a warmth in his chest. How she can make him swoon for the smallest actions she does. He held her hands down and smiles.

"Sally don't hide your face, you're too beautiful."

"Oh Jack. I'm not as pretty as they are-"

"My sweet doll you are beautiful and sweet and kind. You make beautiful dresses and clothes! You are perfect."

Sally blushes and holds onto Jack's arm and looks up to see the star shining.

The toons saw the couple looking in awe and saw how happy they were and decided to make their night fantastic.

As they enter toontown Jack and Sally were surprised by the little yet lively town! Jack holds Sally close as they looked around them and already toons of many kind were huddling around them, asking question about them. As soon as Jack lead Sally away after answering their questions.

They found themselves back in fantasy land.

Sally giggles as Jack grins.

"Who knew toons are very curious!" Jack chuckles and both realizes there was no one around and there was an outdoor dance floor. Jack bows before her and smiles.

"Would you care to share a dance with me sweet doll?"

Sally blushes and smiles. "Of course." Jack leads her to the middle and held her hand on one as the other held her hip. Jack slowly lead her as he hums their song.

All Sally could do was watch him as she followed his movement.

"That car had it coming" The said curly hair name Jan mumbles.

"You punched it in it's face." vero spoke. "You got angry and punched it in the face."

"Somehow you made a dent." Em bewildered.

The three girls were passing by but saw the couple dancing. The said curly haired was about to take pictures when the two stopped her.

She was confused at first until they pointed to the instruments on the side.

"Didn't you say you played the viola?" The mellow of the group asked.

The said curly haired took a moment and grin and ran to the instrument.

Seeing they are distracted she played a slow melody.

Jack and Sally slowly followed to the sound of the viola but their hearts were too focus on each other. Jack smiles as Sally blushes, giving him a small and shy smile.

"This reminds me of the night on spiral hill, the night of Christmas." Jack whispers. "You look so beautiful and as the snow was falling around you, it was as if you were in your own world. I wanted to be a part of your world."

"Oh Jack, there were so many times I wished to be by your side. I thought I could never be by your side. I am happy being with you, to be by your side."

Jack smiled and held her close, no words could describe how he feels for his love for her was larger than life, larger than anything!

Sally smiles and holds onto him feeling safe and happy.

Both king and queen stop and embrace each other's hold.

Jack and Sally realized there were three girls.

"Thank you very much for playing for us." Jack smiled.

"No problem and you two have great costumes." Jan replied too in awed by what she thought was a man dressed as the pumpkin king.

"I gotta say that is one killer costume." Vero stated.

Em was in awe by Sally's dress. "This is amazing threading." But she was curious about the stitches, as if they were real! Em got a closer look and realized they were real and Vero gave a silent nod. "So wait how did you get the bones to look so real?!" Jan however, didn't realized.

"You know we best be heading out." Vero spoke and Em nodded.

"Wouldn't want to bother you lovely couple right Jan?" Em added and saw Jan was confused but the minute she pulled away, jacks hand was taken off and she realized this was real.

"Y-y-y-y-your r-r-r-real…. Both are the- the real thing?!" She stutters out and Jack nodded. Before Jack could asked Jan fell backwards.

"I would have thought she caught on." Vero thought out loud and the other nodded. "I think she was too amazed she fainted."

Both helped her up and walked away but not without giving Jack his hand back.

"No worries she'll be ok. Nice to meet the real Jack and Sally! Happy Halloween!" They both shouted.

"What sweet girls." Sally giggles and Jack nodded.

"I do hope their friend is alright. She was really surprised."

Jack kisses her cheek. "She will be Sally and if anything, she has good friends to help her."

"I can't believe I fainted!" Jan frowns.

"Hey we all could have but it's alright." Vero patted her back.

Em brought her a cup of tea. "Don't feel bad and hey I'm sure they get that a lot from others too."

"Your both right. I was too surprised but I got to meet the real thing!"

"See? Now come on we got only less than two hours before Halloween ends." Vero grins as they made their way to whichever they will go.

Back at the lovely couple

As they made their way home, they were stopped by Mickey and his friends.

"Hold on we haves a special surprise for you!" Mickey spoke excitedly as all of them lead Jack and Sally to where the parade was to begin. Jack and Sally were lead to the end to see there was a float made for them!

"Well since you've been trying to meet everyone here in Disneyland, we thought why not make your night the best night!"

Jack smiles a great big one. "Thank you everyone! Thank you!" before Jack could help Sally up, she was pulled away by the princesses.

"We'll be back with her, she just needs to dress like a queen!" Jasmine yells out.

Jack although relieve, felt alone. He frowns a bit but the others pat on his back.

"No worries Jack, Jasmine and the other princesses want to make Sally really dressed. Girl stuff." Aladdin added.

Jack nodded but with Sally away, he couldn't help but feel empty.

"Come on, you can join us in a small game."

Sally was nervous, she has not been this far from Jack.

"Please don't get scared Sally," tiana spoke as she lead her in the dressing room. "After we're done, your Jack 'll be head 'ver heels for ya all over again."

Sally nodded but she couldn't help but feel worried over Jack.

"Hello my dear I am fairy godmother, I will be helping you dress like a queen." Fairy godmother spoke and began to cast a spell on Sally and her clothes looks like Cinderella.

"Perfect!"

Sally although sincere, felt this was not her.

"Ma'am this is very beautiful but I don't think this is Sally."

The three fairies came and made their shot.

"Her dress should be with beautiful ribbons and especially pink!"

Flora spoke happily but Merryweather shook her head.

"Not pink! Make it blue!"

Sally was a bit nervous over their argument.

"Now dears please stop fighting! Your making Sally nervous!" Aurora spoke.

Mulan nodded. "I believe it is Sally's choice. What do you think you should wear?"

"Well," Sally played with her hair, "Jack is the pumpkin king and he watches over Halloween town and even cares for the other holidays. I would like to dress as what Halloween is but I don't think anyone knows spooky."

Aurora took a moment and beamed. "Actually I do!" And Aurora rushes out only to come back with someone with horns and long black robes.

The fairies were cautious along with fairy godmother and the other princesses but Sally was amazed how beautiful she was.

"Why must you drag me where I am not wanted child?" Maleficent glares but Aurora smiles.

"Please Maleficent, only you know how our friend Sally wishes to dress."

Maleficent got a look at Sally and was surprised. "You must be the pumpkin Queen I heard so much about. I heard your king, your husband destroyed oogie boogie." She spoke. "He must be quite terrifying and strong."

"Thank you very much. You are very beautiful miss." Sally spoke softly.

Maleficent was surprised, no one ever gave her a compliment and she could see the sincerity and pure kindness from her words. "Thank you my dear. It is not everyday someone ever told me such." She replied, her cold yet less stoic demeanor showed. "Tell me my dear doll, what would you like to dress as."

"W-w-well… something that is me I think."

Maleficent gave her a look over and nodded. "I see and these fairies don't know how to help in such response. Very well." The sorceress raises her staff and fire wraps around Sally.

Sally although nervous, believed in the sorceress and closed her eyes. When it was done, Maleficent pat her shoulder.

"You may look your highness."

Sally looks at the mirror and was in awed! Her dress was black with gold outline like a web and she adorns a black with gold edging of gold to match.

"It's beautiful!" Sally gushes and hugs the sorceress.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Maleficent was surprised and for a moment gave a sincere smile.

"Think nothing of it dear, I am… glad I could help." Maleficent gave a bow to her and left.

Aurora smiles. "This is truly you Sally."

Meanwhile

Jack skipped the rock not only the farthest but the longest that it was on a third lap!

"How do you do it?!" Aladdin asked.

"Its the use of gravity!" Genie who dressed as Einstein proclaimed.

"Well I'm amazed Jack." Hercules spoke. "Never seen someone able to pull that."

"Even i can't pull that." Eugene mumbles as he tried for the third time.

"Well Sally and I would explore the misty lake not far from spiral hill and we would always skip rocks and talk." Jack smiles thinking of the sweet memory as he frowns a bit.

Naveen does the same trick and pats his back.

"My friend you really love her."

"Of course! She's my everything." Jack smiles. "I love everything about her. She always keep my head from falling off. Her smiles always warms me up and make me feel happy. That everything is going to be ok. She doesn't think of me as the pumpkin king but as her Jack. Not once have I felt alone when she is with me and with her away, it makes me feel worried and alone." Jack sighed.

"I know how you feel Jack. When I lost meg the first time, nothing mattered as if my life meant nothing. Even when I was given a spot in Olympus, it was nothing to me without meg. I can't think of my life without her." Herc spoke.

"Yeah I agree with the hero." Eugene spoke. "When Rapunzel was going to give up her life to save me, i chose to free her because her life, the girl that i love, was worth more than all the treasures and gold in the world. I would do it again if I have to if it means keeping her from suffering. I love her, my dream."

The others nodded.

Jack smiles and perked to see Sally not too far and was awestruck by her beauty.

He runs to her and lifts her up.

"My sweet queen, you look beautiful! Absolutely radiant!"

Sally blushes deeply and smiles a shy smiles as he continues to compliment and praise how beautiful she is and kisses her all around her face.

Sally giggles and blushes. "J-Jack! We'll be late for the parade!"

She was then muffled by his kiss.

"But I cannot stop and help it!" He holds her and nuzzles to her. "You are too sweet and I miss you my Sally!"

The princesses gushes at how sweet they are and saw the clock time.

"Better hurry!" Mickey states as Jack lets go and smiles his goofy grin. "I'm sorry Sally for being childish, I-!" He stopped as Sally kisses him a small kiss.

"I love you Jack and I wouldn't ask you to change yourself. I love you for you." She shyly blushes and felt Jack hold her like a bride and carries her up their float. As the parade began, Jack and Sally waves away and held close to each other as they saw everyone cheering. Both residents and humans were happy but jack smiles as he holds his sweet queen's hand in his own.

"This has been a wonderful night." Sally cooed.

Jack tilt his head on Sally and grins. "So long as i have you by my side, I am the happiest skeleton." He cups her head and kisses her.

They pull away as the many cheered even more than before and they sees the girls from earlier especially the curly haired was excited more than ever. They laughed happily as they wave to their new friends and couldn't wait until the next holiday to come!

Fin


End file.
